Delphine (Skyrim)
Delphine lives in Riverwood with Orgnar. Together, they run the Sleeping Giant Inn. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the Dragons and their re-emergence. Background According to the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine is in her late 50's and is a high-priority target for the Thalmor. During the First War, she evaded attempts at her life several times, ultimately escaping the Thalmor and being stationed in Cyrodiil. She returned to Skyrim, remaining alert to the surveillance of the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine Interactions The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Delphine is the acting Grandmaster of the Blades faction, one of the last remaining members operating in Skyrim. Searching for the The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for Arngeir, the Dragonborn finds a Mysterious Note in its place at Ustengrav, sending them to the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood to rent the attic room. Delphine approaches the Dragonborn and relinquishes the Horn, demanding the two speak in private. She reveals then that she is a member of the Blades, seeking the next Dragonborn. A Blade In The Dark To provide sufficient proof that the Dragonborn is truly Dragonborn, she asks them to help her slay a dragon at Kynesgrove. Completing this, she reveals that the Thalmor may be involved with the re-emergence of Dragons in Skyrim. Diplomatic Immunity .]] She sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy to look for clues. There, the Dragonborn discovers that another Blade exists in Skyrim. She sends the Dragonborn to find Esbern, the only other Blade. Once they regroup, Esbern suggests a place to revive the Blades faction, Sky Haven Temple. There Delphine initiates any of the Dragonborn's followers into members of the Blades, the ultimate dragonhunters. Paarthurnax Delphine, following the peace treaty, reveals that she is aware of Paarthurnax's existence and demands his death as part of the Paarthurnax quest. Unless the dragon is slain, the Blades will no longer assist the Dragonborn. Quests *Bleak Falls Barrow *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller *A Blade In The Dark *Diplomatic Immunity *A Cornered Rat *Bring a follower to Delphine *Paarthurnax Stats Trivia *Delphine is voiced by Joan Allen,[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1814884/fullcredits#cast Full cast of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim at Internet Movie Database.] notable for earning a "Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Play." Also she is a three time Academy Award-nominee for her roles in "The Contender," "Nixon" and "The Crucible." She is also known for her role in "The Bourne" series of films. This role as Delphine marks her video-game voiceover debut.[http://www.gamefront.com/the-spectacular-skyrim-voice-cast-includes-joan-allen/ The Spectacular Skyrim Voice Cast Includes Joan Allen! Game Front]. *After returning to Farengar Secret-Fire with the Dragonstone, Delphine can be seen with a hood on next to Farengar, who states she is his associate. This allows for a special speech option stating, "You were at Dragonsreach". *During the quest in which Delphine and Esbern must be escorted to Sky Haven Temple, he and she become followers of the Dragonborn. At this point, they remain immortal and follow the Dragonborn around until Sky Haven Temple is discovered. This allows for Delphine, Esbern, an ordinary follower, and a dog to follow the Dragonborn around simultaneously, including any conjured beings summoned by Esbern, followers, or the Dragonborn. Bugs *Delphine's Blades Sword does not sheathe properly, as the blade can still be seen and the sheathe does not show up as it would if wielded by the Dragonborn. *Delphine may start attacking you for seemingly no reason once you return to her after killing the dragon at Kynesgrove. Loading a previous save doesn't seem to fix this. (PS3) References Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters